The Dawn
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: What if Naruto and a few others went back in time, not to save Konoha, but to bring eternal peace regardless of who gets in their way. Even Konoha and their past selves. Abandoned.


I've had this sitting in my laptop for a couple of months, so I've decided to post this and see what kinda response I get for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The Dawn**

Prologue

_Once I was a fool._

_Once I believed that everything and everyone was black and white, good and evil and nothing else._

_Once I believed that the majority of people could live in peace with one another, that they desired peace over war._

_Once I believed that I was strong. Strong enough to keep a demon in check, strong enough to protect those I loved and strong enough to prove those who called me monster wrong._

_Once I believe that I wasn't a monster, a demon, a freak. I believed that I could be seen as human being._

_Once I believed in and worshiped the title of Hokage and Hokages themselves, even granny. They were my heroes. From the First and Second, who founded the Hidden Leaf Village, to the Third and Fifth, who were like family to me. Finally the Fourth, who, even after learning what he did to me and living hell he caused me, I worshiped him the most. For he was the greatest of them all and I wished to surpass him above all others._

_I truly believed all of that back then. Heh Heh. I really was a fool back then._

_Until that day. The day the Kyuubi broke free. The day the Hidden Leaf burned to ashes. The day I lost just about everyone and everything I loved._

_Now I see how the world truly is. Good and evil are terms used by those too stupid and too weak to truly view the world as it truly is._

_I see now that most of the people who want peace are too weak or afraid to bring peace. And those who aren't, desire war, to conquer their neighbors, to take what isn't theirs, regardless of the cost in human lives._

_Now I see just how weak I was back then. I wasn't strong enough to protect those I love, much less keep a demon in check._

_I now realize that I'm not human, that I never truly was human. They were right to fear and hate me. Because of me, the Kyuubi finished what it started the day I was born. But I don't care that I'm not human._

_I no longer worship the Hokages. Now they just remind me of all I have lost. In fact, the thought of becoming Hokage disgusts me._

_All because of him. The bastard that made my life a living hell. My father, the Fourth freaking Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I hate him more then I have ever hated anyone else. He chose me to contain the Kyuubi and abandoned me, damning me to childhood of pain, misery, and loneliness._

_The day Konoha burned, I learned the secret that only the Third and Ero-Sennin knew. The Fourth didn't seal the Kyuubi into me, my dying mother did, masquerading as the Fourth. All because my seal was incomplete and would one day wear out. She died while my 'father' left me alone in a village that used me as a target for their anger and sorrow, so he could finish that seal. Only to return after the seal had already weaken enough for the Kyuubi to start taking over my body._

_The Fourth died repairing the seal. But it was too late. Konoha was gone. The center of the village became a massive crater, causing by the seal being repaired and the explosion of chakra that followed as the Kyuubi was forced back into the seal. The faces of the First and Second Hokages, along with half of the Third's was destroyed. But that wasn't all. The shelters within the mountain had caved in, burying the civilian population alive._

_Almost everyone I loved is dead. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Granny Tsunade, Ero-sennin and so many others, all dead because of me._

_Not everyone died however, four others survived, Hinata, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Ino. They managed to escape death. My few friends left, my only friends._

_After the end of Konoha, they went to Suna, I didn't._

_I couldn't. I had learned just how weak and foolish I truly was. Looking back on it, I should have been killed after the demon was sealed into me. Then none of this would have happened._

_I wouldn't go to Suna. Not until I was strong enough to do what I had to do. Not to contain the Kyuubi like what I was suppose to do and failed. But to destroy it._

_I trained for several years in the ruins of Konoha. I used mass shadow clones and trained. In fact, I used shadow clones so much that I no longer need to say the jutsu's name or do the hand signs. All I have to do is think and they are created._

_I pushed my body to it's limits again and again. Just as I pushed my chakra control to the limit. But the body wasn't the only thing I worked on. I studied every scroll and every book I could find. The Hokage scrolls, which had been stored in a vault, saving them from destruction, clan scrolls, ninja scrolls that survived, books on history, war and strategy, anything that survived, I read it._

_After a few years of training, I had become faster, stronger and smarter. I was finally able to challenge the Kyuubi. But I wasn't the idiot I was back then. I wasn't about to fight the demon without a backup plan. I sent word to Suna, asking my friends to come back to Konoha. For if I failed to destroy the the Kyuubi, they would kill me before he could get a chance to take over again._

_All four of them came. Like me, they spent the last few years training and becoming stronger._

_I entered my mind while they surrounded my body, ready to destroy me the instant I lost._

_I fought the demon fox. It was long and bloody but I had the advantage. He was in my mind, my body, my world._

_I destroyed his soul and took his power as my own._

_However something interesting happened as I struck the killing blow. A chuck of the fox's chakra escaped my body and entered the bodies of my friends. Changing them as the rest of fox's chakra changed me._

_Our strength increased beyond what most humans dreamed was possible. Time and disease could no longer touch us. Only in battle could death calm us._

_For a few weeks things were good or at least as good as it could be. Shikamaru and I began to research time travel, or rather continued it as Shikamaru had already started researching time travel. He knew I would want to go back to stop the destruction of Konoha._

_However, war was brewing._

_What we didn't know was that this war was the first of dozens of wars that would fill the world for decades to come._

_We didn't learn that till an experiment with a jutsu that allow us to view the future or at least the most likely future._

_The horrors we saw were great. Towns and villages and all the people that live in them being wiped out, just because of where the town was located, sometimes a village would be wiped out for no reason what so ever. Children with bloodline abilities being breed and raised as weapons, to kill the enemy and reproduce when and if they reached the age to do so. Hidden Villages continuing Orochimaru's insane experiments with bloodlines, all so they could come up with better human weapons than the other Villages._

_But by far the worst was people like me, the Jinchuriki._

_They would have the tailed demons sealed into them just like Gaara had his sealed, while they were in their mother's womb. Their mothers die when they are born and the Jinchuriki is taken in by the Village. Where they were conditioned into believing they are monsters and their only purpose is to kill the enemies of the village, whether they be shinobi or civilian, man, woman, or child. When the heads of the Village feared the child is becoming too strong or too unstable, the extract the demon from it's host and reseal it into another unborn child and so the cycle repeats endlessly._

_Adding to this horror was that any small Shinobi Village could become a superpower with enough bloodlines or a Jinchuriki._

_An endless cycle of war, pain, misery, and death._

_I had break this endless cycle._

_It had existed before I was born and would continue existing till the end of the world, unless someone stopped it. But even if Konoha hadn't been destroyed, Suna and Konoha wouldn't be enough to stop it._

_I realized the truth then and there. As long as there was more then one Shinobi Village, there would be war. And the only true way to break the endless cycle was to destroy the other Shinobi Villages, leaving only one left and bringing only peace._

_The only way was to go back in time to a point when there was enough time to create new Hidden Village, one that would enable me to complete my goals. One that would initially be made up of powerful shinobi that I could use to fulfill goals without wasting time training them. There was only one kind that could fit that description, S-Class Missing-Nin._

_Once all of my plans are fulfilled, I destroy them as well. There will be no place in my world for them._

_I also knew that as long as all of the tailed beasts were free, peace could never be assured. For all you would need is one to have a weapon of mass destruction. So I knew I had to get control of all nine._

_The war grew worse and worse. The others and myself went to war, while Shikamaru threw all his effort into creating a time traveling technique._

_Initially, things were in our favor. We tore through our enemies, like an unstoppable tide of death. They began to call me the God of Death and Hinata, Lee and Ino, my Harbingers of Doom._

_However, the warring Villages soon decided to unite against us. None could beat me, but they quickly outnumbered us. Even with all my power, I couldn't beat those numbers. Soon Suna was on the verge of defeat._

_It was then that Shikamaru completed it. A technique that would allow us to go back in time, to change history for the better. However, it was not without risk. The technique needed massive amounts of chakra and there was no guarantee of how far back we would go. It took the five of us, Gaara, his siblings and twelve Suna jonin to preform the technique._

_I urged Gaara and his siblings to come with us. They refused. Gaara said Suna was his home and he would defend it with his life. We all knew Suna would fall soon. But I respected his decision, we said our good byes and I left with Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Ino and a single condemned criminal._

_We brought the criminal with us as an experiment. We would go on to kill the girl who years later, would become his mother. It had no effect on him, confirming Shikamaru's theory._

_By going back in time, we created a whole new timeline, one that we had no ties to. Even if our past selves died, it wouldn't effect us._

_We quickly went to work. Creating ties to the dark underbelly of the Shinobi World, striking deals with crime bosses, missing-nin and the like. Building our own massive intelligence network. And constructing our own Hidden Village. A truly hidden village, unlike the so called Hidden Villages ninjas operate out of. We used technology that had yet to be invented in our village and expanded on that technology, making our village technologically more advanced than any other Hidden Village or city in the world. A fitting capital for the new world._

_I named us the Akatsuki. The Dawn. For we would be the dawn of a new world. One devoid of war and it's horrors._

_The foolish, stubborn child in me died years ago. I was selfish back then, thinking only of myself and becoming Hokage._

_Now my goal in life is to break this cycle of endless war. I will make sure that our children, their children and all the children yet to be, will never suffer like I did, like Gaara did, like Haku did, like so many others. And if anyone gets in my way, even if it's my past self and his friends._

_I'll kill them all._

_Naruto Uzumaki is dead, he died when Konoha burned. I am Pein now. My new nindo is to bring peace to this world regardless of who gets in my way. Believe it!_

* * *

This was the first idea for a fanfic I ever had. It was inspired by a video on Youtube. Unfortunately, it was recently removed.

Future Naruto will almost entirely be referred to as Pein and will have the Six Paths of Pein as it's called as well as his seventh, original body, though he won't have the Rinnegan. Those bodies will have the gray ringed eyes, but it's only cosmetic.


End file.
